l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Mirror
The Jade Mirror was one of the Artifacts retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Artifact of the Tomb It was taken by Mirumoto Rosanjin, but handed to Shosuro Aroru when Rosanjin remained behind to slow the pursuing oni army alongside Shiba Aikune and Yoritomo Katoa. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 Aroru first returned to Scorpion lands where Soshi Yukimi proposed that the Scorpion steal the mirror. Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki over-ruled her, and ordered Aroru to deliver the mirror as he had promised. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Aroru travelled to Dragon lands and presented the mirror to Togashi Satsu and Mirumoto Mareshi. Satsu explained that the Jade Mirror showed the person looking at it their true essence. Satsu seemed to believe that his grandfather, Togashi, had some knowledge of the mirror. Satsu ordered it taken to the High House of Light to be studied by the Togashi. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman Togashi Ieshige became its guardian. Mysteries and Truths, by Rusty Priske Togashi Research Satsu ordered the heads of the three tattooed orders, Hitomi Kagetora, Hoshi Wayan, and Togashi Nyima representing him, to deliberate in the Togashi's Shrine as to whether the Jade Mirror should be used, and if so, how. Reflected Purity (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske The Togashi used the mirror to discern a new purpose for themselves: to combat the Shadowlands in all of its forms and incarnations Prayers and Treasures, pp. 130-131 and created the Brothers of Jade, Brothers of Jade (Clan of the Month) assembled for those who stared into the Jade Mirror and emerged changed from the experience. Incursions, by Rusty Priske Abilities The mirror would exaggerate the features of those who looked into it in order to reveal their true nature through a sort of magical caricature. An honorable and virtuous samurai would appear stronger, taller, and more fair in visage. A selfish, greedy individual would appear smaller, with cruel, conniving features. Those with an injury or disabiiity that they had allowed to cripple their spirit would appear withered and weak, while those who had overcome their disability would appear in perfect health. Generally, anyone who saw another's reflection in the mirror would immediately learn if they had any Dark Secrets. Chasing the Order of the Spider After a handful of unfortunate encounters that ended poorly the Togashi suspected the Order of the Spider were connected with the Lost, and had taken up arms against them with fervor. Masters of Court, p. 126 To teach the Spider In 1173 after the end of the Destroyer War the Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors. As a part of the agreement with Daigotsu, the taint would be withhold over the humans and the Rokugani would be spared the taint forever. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei ordered the Togashi to teach them. The Dragon would not only ensure that they changed their ways, but they would make them want to do so. Togashi Maya, Togashi Ieshige and the Jade Mirror would be instrumental in this task. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske External Links * Jade Mirror (Tomorrow) Category:Dragon Clan Nemuranai Category:Nemuranai with Pictures